Задание:Свет Зари
|следующее = |начало = |конец = |опыт = 16350 |награды = 3 очка талантов Большой меч рыцаря Черного Клинка or Большой топор рыцаря Черного Клинка Врата смерти |деньги = |репутация = +3000 Рыцари Черного Клинка |перенаправление = The Light of Dawn }} Свет зари идёт после Битвы за Часовню Последней надежды, последней битвы рыцарей смерти на службе у Короля-лича... Цели Разбейте войска Серебряного Рассвета и найдите Свет зари. Если вам удастся выжить, доложите о своей победе . * Свет зари найден Связанные местности Начало и цели этого задания находятся в Чумные земли: Анклав Алого ордена: }} Описание Серебряный Рассвет оказал нам яростное сопротивление в Часовне Последней Надежды. Они осмелились противостоять могуществу Плети и теперь поплатятся за свою дерзость! Могучие армии готовы к решающей битве за Чумные земли. Сегодня мы покроем славой имена бессмертных рыцарей Плети! <Готов/Готова> ли ты стать <одним/одной> из них? Обратись к верховному лорду Дариону Могрейну. Именно он отвечает за наступление на Часовню Последней Надежды. Награды Вы так же изучите: Врата смерти Вы также получите: и 3 очка талантов В процессе выполнения <Верховный лорд Могрейн кивает.> Завершение There will be no atonement for us, . We are forever damned to walk the earth as monsters. While the Lich King may have loosed his grip upon us, the specters of the past will forever haunt our memories. We must make amends in the only way we know how: Death... I ask you now to join me in Acherus as a Knight of the Ebon Blade. Together we will destroy the Lich King and end the Scourge. Заметки This is what essentially amounts to a death knight Battle of Thermopylae. 300 defenders of the Light, led by the Argent Dawn leaders Duke and Lord , face off against ten thousand Scourge, led by Highlord Mograine and the player (or players, if there is a group on the same quest). At the start of the battle, death knights receive a buff called The Might of Mograine, which increases their damage, health and health regeneration - allowing them to combat the defenders of the Light (who are all elites). Before you do this quest you might want to drop off any Crusader's skulls to get what Noth's Special Brew you can from the plague cauldron to complete your stack of 20. After this, you can't do it, and the potion is one of the very few items that restores runic power. Диалог задания : During the battle, Mograine and others shout orders, and interact in the battle. Koltira Deathweaver flanks Darion's left, while Thassarian flanks his right, and Orbaz Bloodbane brings up the immediate rear. The event lasts for approximately ten minutes. Once you start the event, a five minute timer will count down until the battle begins. :Осталось три минуты: :Осталось две минуты: :''The battle for Light's Hope Chapel has begun! :Thousands of Scourge rise up at the Highlord's command. :The army charges towards Light's Hope Chapel. |Scourge armies approach!}} |Stand fast, brothers and sisters! The Light will prevail!}} :As the battle rages, Darion will say any of the following: * * * * * * * * * * :After over a hundred Defenders of the Light fall, arrives from the south, riding what appears to be an armored Mirador. :Koltira and Thassarian kneel in the same formation with Darion. , you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness, the hate... feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!}} : appears. Darion stands and turns around to look at him. :Darion falls to one knee, and a shade of his past appears in front of him. :Young Darion walks up to Alexandros. :Tirion walks up until about two steps behind Highlord Darion's right shoulder, watching the memory play out. :The appears. :The Lich King uses a on Alexandros, sealing away his soul. :Highlord Darion Mograine becomes himself again... and is now angry. :Darion charges blindly at the Lich King, who in turn swats him away. Darion lands hard on his feet some distance away, falling to one knee. :The Lich King lets out a low, evil chuckle. :The Lich King casts a spell on Tirion, weakening him. Tirion falls to one knee; it is all he can do to keep from collapsing. :The Lich King begins casting Apocalypse, a powerful spell which kills the Defenders and knocks back the others. :Darion stands up and throws the Corrupted Ashbringer to Tirion. The blade whirls through the air, tip over pommel, and Tirion catches it. :Tirion becomes awash with the Light, and Ashbringer is cleansed. :Tirion charges towards the Lich King with Ashbringer in hand and strikes. Arthas is injured, but manages to leap back before more damage can be done to him. :The Lich King teleports. Tirion runs over to where Darion fell, and heals him with Lay On Hands. Darion rises to remain kneeling. :Tirion walks away from Darion for a distance (a few steps near Thassarian), then turns to face him. :Darion stands. :Light washes over the chapel — the Light of Dawn is uncovered. Видео Цепочка заданий Внешние ссылки en:The Light of Dawn es:Misión:La luz del alba Category:Рыцари Черного Клинка - задания